


强制占有   chapter.10

by parkwine



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwine/pseuds/parkwine





	强制占有   chapter.10

“李东海。”他喊我的名字，声音冷硬。  
我很久没听到他这么生气的叫过我，后背冒了一层冷汗，不过害怕也只是一瞬，我装作巧遇的样子朝他笑着说，“你怎么在这儿？”说着低头看了看时间，“都这么晚了。”  
他神情阴郁，迈开长腿急速向我走来，大衣下摆被风带着大幅度扫动。仿佛我就是一只激怒他的猎物，下一刻就要被他拆骨入腹。我被吓到了，自保似的往后退。  
手腕却被李赫宰用力抓住，力气大得像要掰断我的手，痛得我立马吭声，“疼...。”  
他毫不理会，把我拉近面前，气得咬牙切齿，“你他妈去哪里了？”  
“你先放开我。”手肯定被他掐青了，“很痛！”  
我挣扎着想要把手救出来，他眼眸一沉，用快得连肉眼看不清的速度把我双手反剪在背后，轻轻一推，把我整个人拉到他怀里。  
你妈！  
格斗术不是让你用来耍下三滥的！！  
“李赫宰！放开我！”  
“去哪里了？为什么不接电话？说！”他的声音从头顶传来，我被禁锢在他身体间动弹不得。  
我不明白他在气什么。  
人虽然是群居动物，但我一没结婚二没恋爱，出去喝点小酒招谁惹谁了？  
他凭什么质问我，凭什么朝我发火？  
“说话！”  
李赫宰大吼。  
声音震得我耳膜发疼。  
“年级主任组织的聚会，大家都去了。”  
“为什么不接电话？”  
“忘记带了，你松手行不行，我不舒服。”  
只听到他冷哼一声，低头凑过来，“昨天也忘带了？”磁性的声音仿佛从喉咙挤出来，字字带着质问。  
被李赫宰反剪住双手被迫靠进怀里的姿势太别扭，可我无论如何也挣脱不了，反而被他钳制得更紧。  
“说话。”  
他视线狠戾，盯着我像要把我整个人看穿，我忽然想起当年大学军训的时候，他一身军装，随意地站在千百人里，一双眼睛也是这样看着我。  
然后我在那个炎热的夏日里被他收拾得蜕掉一层皮。  
几乎条件反射般，我后背发凉，起了一身寒意。面对他时语气软了下来，我说，“这两天休息，没注意看手机。”  
绝对不能在这个关头跟李赫宰说实话，他会整死我的。  
话音刚落，他的眼神变得比之前还危险。李赫宰抓着我胸口的衣服，凑到我耳边，咬牙道，“李东海，不准把我的话当耳旁风这件事，我提醒过你几次？”  
“......”大佬啊，不要用这种要吃人的语气说话好不好。  
“恩？”他从鼻腔里哼出声音，吓得我腿软。  
“很...很多...次.....”  
我尽量把自己的声音压低，装出无辜的样子，下一刻却被李赫宰拉扯起来，压在兰博基尼的车门上。他激动地不断吻我，嘴巴被他用力地牵制着动不了分毫。  
这种感觉很不舒服，呼吸都不顺畅了，他还在不断的吸取着，吸允我的嘴唇和舌头。他一双手掐住我的腰，力气大得仿佛随时能把它像塑料一样折断。  
我怕得不敢呼吸，李赫宰在唇间辗转，舔咬，让我有种要被他生吞了的错觉。我豁出去了，使出全力打他，李赫宰那一身肌肉兼职跟钢板似的，把我的手震麻了，他却连眼皮都没抬一下。  
这样的他实在太可怕了。  
我像只炸了毛随时要准备攻击的猫，弓着背，李赫宰却把我整个人压住，从嘴唇转到脖子，再从脖子转战到胸前。  
我紧张恐惧地睁大眼睛。  
李赫宰扯开我的衣服，埋头在胸前啃咬，很痛。我倒吸一口冷气，抓住他的手，他没有一点停顿，用牙齿咬住胸前的那一点，毫不留情地小幅度撕扯。  
痛得我叫出了声。  
他抬起头，看着我的目光邪气极了，心底涌上不好的预感，我推开他想往后退。他冷笑，单手捞住我打开车门，把我扔进去。  
等我翻身的时候，李赫宰锁了车门，单膝跪在车垫上，急躁地脱下外套，扯掉衬衣衣领的领带。扣子一颗颗被解开，露出他结实的肌肉，我这才后知后觉到他要做什么，快速往后面躲。  
这样的行为在他眼里简直可笑，他俯下身用领带把我的手捆在头顶，忍了多年的真面目终于在我眼前展现，他说，“李东海，这一次我不会饶过你。”  
他用一句话宣判我身体的死刑。  
直到下半身暴露在空气中，我才反应过来，身子瑟缩了一下，对上李赫宰要吃人的眼神，我突然就明白，这个男人是认真的。  
在他等了我十多年后，终于要行使对我身体的主权了。  
我动了几下，没有挣扎开，急得带着哭腔喊了出来，“李赫宰你放开我！”  
身体的某个部分忽然疼了一下，我惊恐地望着身上的人，他看也没有看我一眼，抬起我的腿放在他肩上。我的身体跟着紧绷起来，手指快要挖进手心里。  
“李赫宰...不要做。”我最后求着他，声音都在发抖。  
这是我第一次对他产生那么大的恐惧，他的侧脸冷峻，对我祈求没有一丝心软，架着我的腿用力插进来。  
随后听到长长的一声喘息。  
那声音带着浓浓的情欲，沙哑的低沉的......  
实在太痛了。  
像要把身体从中间劈成两半，我咬着牙，痛得快要哭出来。  
他没有停顿，退出去后比之前更深地插入，他的尺寸太大，没有前戏和扩张，根本承受不了。我抓住他的手，痛得浑身冷汗，“停下...恩...痛...啊。”  
“求求你...”  
“啊...”  
我的示弱和求饶，成了点旺他欲望的兴奋剂，进入的速度越来越快，力道越来越重。我被顶得说不出一个字，只能艰难地呼吸，承受一下比一下更痛的进入。  
身体在瑟瑟发抖，他把我整个人翻过去，更剧烈的运动起来。随着他的动作，我真的疼的哭了出来。  
不止是生理上的痛，还有心里的难过。  
他真的是不在乎我了。  
什么等待，什么爱恋，全他妈是假的。他一直想要不过就是这具身体罢了。  
我被他压在身下，狭小的车厢里情色糜乱到了极点，脸紧贴着椅垫皮革，冰凉的味道让我在这场被迫的性爱里保持最后一点清醒。  
他在身体里不断胀大，我的内脏仿佛全要被他顶出来，腰被他紧紧勒住，留了几条青紫的掌印。我被他翻来覆去的插入，到后面我终于绝望，不再求饶，也不再吭声。  
引起了李赫宰的不满，他捏住我下巴，低头在唇上狠狠咬一口，“叫出来。”  
一副主权在握的坚定模样。  
我倔强地和他对视，不肯服软叫出来。李赫宰撑在我身体两侧，居高临下地看着我，嘴角邪笑，我直觉想躲开，下身却被他迅速用手握住。   
他动作熟练地套弄，把我折磨得浑身发软，他看我面色潮红，笑意更深。  
“滚蛋！”我硬撑着想要从他手心里退出来。  
他接下来的动作让我呼吸屏住，整个下身被他的口腔裹住，舌尖不时在最敏感的地方舔弄。舒服得我立马叫出声。他的头顶在我眼皮下，几根发丝轻轻扫过，再加上那里的湿热，我大脑跟他妈当机了一样。  
等我反应过来的时候，已经射到了李赫宰嘴里，他抬起头，手背在嘴角擦过，还剩几滴精液留在嘴角，那样子，淫靡得要死。  
我没脸再看，他却又捏着我的下巴吻下来，把还没咽下去的渡到我嘴里。  
妈的简直色哭了......  
“唔...唔唔...”  
我用力拍他胸口，他却越吻越凶，身下也开始继续动，比之前进得还深。我算是真的体会到李赫宰的可怕了。  
尺寸巨大，持久力惊人，我他妈在车里快被他搞死了。不知道过了多久，李赫宰终于射了出来，趴在我胸口粗声喘息。我一点力气都没有，任他抱着，下身痛得快没有知觉。他又在我身上落下密密麻麻的吻，连眼睫毛都不放过。  
他的心情隐约有些好，之前的怒气在我身上都发泄光了，从驾驶座拿出湿巾，一点点擦我身上他射出来的精液。仔细的样子，仿佛我是什么宝贝一样。  
可事实上，我就跟他手里的湿巾差不多。  
车厢内一时无人说话，我望着车顶，不愿看他。李赫宰也不在意，搂着我有一下没一下地在我小腹上拍。这个动作太亲密，我很不喜欢，于是把目光收回来，看着他说，“可以放我走了？”  
他摇摇头，把我抱得更紧。  
“何必呢，李赫宰，这么多年你不就是想上我吗？现在做完了，你也该放过我了...”不知道为什么，说这些话的时候，我竟然觉得心很痛。  
明明我跟他不是这样的。  
明明我那么信赖他。  
车内瞬间安静下来，连他的呼吸声都听不到。我没再说话，跟着他一同沉默。等我眼皮都要困得贴在一起时，腰上的手再次收紧，李赫宰的声音终于响起。  
冰凉的，甚至带着一点失望的声音。  
“李东海，在我这么爱你的十多年里，你一直都是这样想我的？”  
“我对你的执着，对你的非你不可，在你眼里只是我想上你？”  
“是我对你太宽容了，还是你根本就没有心？”  
李赫宰一直是一个成熟稳重的男人，可现在，我却看到他红了眼睛，那么悲伤的样子。


End file.
